Knocked Up
by Ami670
Summary: When Scourge had sex with Rosy for the first time, he unknowingly conceived his first child with her. Some scenes are based off the movie The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn.
1. Sex

It has been a few hours after Scourge and Rosy's wedding. Now, Scourge and Rosy were going to spend their honeymoon on Scourge's father's private Brazilian island. Right now, they went their today. They finally got there hours later. Scourge was also carrying the bags.

"Gosh, I know it's been hours since our wedding. But I'm so nervous and it felt like we were married yesterday!" Rosy said, almost like worrish.

"Rosy, you feel like everything's yesterday!" Scourge snicked. "I'll put away our luggage."

He then kissed her on the cheek and said,

"I know you haven't visited this place, but, why not look around?"

Rosy nodded. She then walked around. Finally, she stopped at the bedroom.

_It's, it's, amazing, _Rosy thought to herself, _I never saw a bedroom like this. _Scourge then walked in the room with the baggage. He then put the baggage down. Rosy then walked up to him. He then gave her a kiss.

"So, do you want to go for a swim?" Scourge asked.

"Sure. Sounds nice," Rosy said. "I'll be ready in a few."

"Don't take to long…"

He then walked outside. He really slowly took off his jacket.

Rosy decided to get ready. She brushed her teeth, and then brushed her hair. Few minutes later, after taking a shower (while wearing the towel), she looked in her bag for underwear. Instead of regular ones, she found the ones people wear for doing sex.

"Rosette!"

She then looked for more. After looking at 2 sex bras, she then went on the floor.

"I am not a coward." Rosy said, while scoffing.

She then walked outside, slowly and gracefully, still wearing her towel. She then found Scourge's clothes out the ground. He was in the water, facing the moon (or to be more specific, not facing Rosy). Shockingly, she took off her towel and slowly walked into the water. A minute later, she then walked in front of Scourge. He mildly blushed.

"You look so beautiful." He said, while blushing, while this time, extreme. He had his hand around her back.

Then, 5 minutes later, for 5 minutes straight, the 2 were kissing "up a storm". Scourge then stopped for a minute.

"I promised we would try." He said, although hesitant.

He then carried Rosy inside to their room to "try it". A minute later, they went in their bed to do it. Rosy was shortly giggling, as well as Scourge. She then put her hand on Scourge's back and gently gripped on it. He then put his arms next to her arms. And then, they continued until someone knows when it ends.

_**The Next Morning…**_

Rosy and Scourge were passed out. However, the first one to wake up was Rosy.

"*moans* Morning…" she moaned.

Later in the morning, while in the kitchen, she was thinking about last night. She had flashbacks of it. She stopped flash-backing when Scourge came in.

"Are you hurt?"

"No," she replied. "Why?"

"Eh, just wondering. I always wonder, or maybe it's because I'm noisy?"

Rosy giggled. Scourge then looked at her right in the eye and said,

"Last night, was the best night I ever had."

Rosy and Scourge then kissed.

"Let me make you breakfast, Rosy." He said, and also winked at her.

Later on, the day made Rosy feel better. However, the few mornings later, something changed them they'll never forget.


	2. Pregnant

2 weeks later, when I woke up this morning, I felt weird. Well, it really didn't matter to me. I walked into the kitchen. Scourge was nowhere to be seen. But I found a note on the kitchen counter. When I read it, I said,

"You're late."

I was also hungry. And I don't mean normal hunger, I meant, REAL hungry. So, I went into the fridge to get breakfast. I found chicken, so, why not? I took out the chicken and started the stove. I finished cooking it a few minutes later.

While I was eating it, I noticed something in the chicken. When I looked in it more, I found blood. Guess who!

_&!$! _I screamed in my head. _I will kill you, werewolf! You had to kill a chicken? _

I then ran to the bathroom. And I had to puke. Scourge was behind the door.

_Now, where in heavens sake did he come from? _

When I finished, I felt a little better and then flushed I flushed the toilet. He started to walk in.

"Please don't come in here. You don't want to see me like this." I whimpered.

He walked in anyway.

"Are you fine?"  
I nodded my head "yes". I then asked him,

"Can you please bring my bag?"

"Sure." he said.

He then got the bag and handed it to me. I then opened the bag. Unopened tampons. I then had a weird look on my face. Then, I stood up.

"What's wrong?" Scourge asked.

I then replied, "I'm late."

"Huh?"

"My period," I said to him. "It's late."

I then walked to the mirror. Then, I stopped to look at the mirror. I then put my hand on my stomach, which there was a little bump. I then went to the side. The stomach remained with the bump.

"That's impossible." I said.

Scourge stood there, lifeless. I then felt a little movement in my stomach.

"Whoa!" I said that even though the movement wasn't violent.

Just then the phone rang. I then speed walked to get the phone. It was Selenia.

"Selenia," I said.

"Rosy!" She seemed, off.

"I heard that…"

"Ya, I know."

"Here's Anti-Jules."

I felt a little nervous. Scourge was still standing there.

"Um, Anti-Jules, I must tell you something." I said, nervous.

"Has Scourge been harmed?"

"No, it's not that. But, I think that I'm pregnant."

Scourge's eyes widened a little bit. He then walked up to get the phone.

"Is this," he said, cold. "Is it even POSSIBLE?"

Anti-Jules hesitated for a minute. Then he said, "Yes."

"Maybe I can figure it out if you come back."

"Okay…" he said. He then hung up the phone.

Although his was cold, he said "We have to pack."

He packed up our stuff for a few minutes. We then left 2 hours later. When we got to the airport, he said,

"Wait here while I unload."

While he was unloading, I decided to call Scar. It took about 5 seconds to pick up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Scar," I said.

"Rosy?"

"I think I need your help…"


	3. The Pregnancy

**The first weeks**

Scourge and I returned 2 weeks ago. My stomach was still a little bumpy, but not total bumpy.

_Meanwhile…_

Roger came bursting through his door. His father, Chester greeted him.

"Hey, son,"

Roger remained speechless. He then looked at Robert, who was standing by the window. Roger walked up to Robert.

"Where's Rosy?"

Robert was hesitant for a minute. Then he said,

"I called Rosy."

"AND…" Roger said, impatient.

"She seemed to caught a bug, and she's staying at Scourge's house until she gets better."

Roger frowned. His tone got scary.

"She's sick!"

Robert got a little worried.

"She told me not to worry about it, but she seemed, I don't know, off."

Roger stood there for a minute. Then he turned around, and ran to the door. Chester tried to stop him.

"Roger, let it go."

But Roger didn't. He went out of the door and went on his motorcycle.

_Back to me…_

I sat on the couch. Selenia, Scar, Scourge, and Bella were in the room with me. A few minutes later, I heard the door open.

"Quick, cover your stomach with this blanket, just in case if it is you-know-who." Scourge whispered.

"Okay." I whispered back. I followed Scourge's instructions. Then, I heard noises.

"Hello, Roger," Anti-Jules said.

"Is it true?" Roger said.

I couldn't help myself saying, "Roger, is that you?"

"Rosy?"

Anti-Jules sighed and said, "They returned 2 weeks ago."

Roger came running up the stairs. Anti-Jules tried to stop him, but he was too fast.

_What a moron Roger is now. _I said to myself.

Roger was upstairs finally. Scar was in front of me, protecting me. Roger came closer.

"Close enough," Scar growled.

"It's ok," I said. "It's fine, really."

Scar walked 5 feet away from me. Roger walked up to me.

"You look terrible."

I nodded. I saw that Scourge walked to the screen window. Then, I said,

"Roger," I started. "I need to show you something."

He then had a "what is it" look on his face.

I then stood up and Scar then revealed my pregnant belly and while I getting up, pulling my shirt down. It really wasn't "9 monthish", but it was small. Roger then had a frown on his face. He then turned to Scourge, when Scourge had a guilty face. Roger seemed mad.

"YOU DID THIS!" Roger shouted.

He tried to get to him, but was stopped by Anti-Jules.

"I knew this would happen."

"Wait, what?" Roger exclaimed. "What do you mean 'I knew this would happen'?"

"I meant 2 things, you getting angry, and Rosy pregnant."

That's when Roger yelled,

"But what if it is a werewolf baby?"

That seemed to stop everybody, but Scourge, Scar and I.

"It's not," I said. "I can literally 'feel' it."

Roger coldly said to me,

"We need to talk."

That's when he pulled me into another room, and Scar followed us. Roger plopped me down on the couch. Scourge was peeking just a bit, just in case. Scar was in the room with us, with a frown on his face.

"Scar, I'm fine."

"Yell or say anything if you need me." He then walked out, but Scourge stayed, hidden from Roger's sight.

"Look, Rosy," Roger said to me. "I don't want you to do this. Live, okay? Face it, it's a werewolf!"  
I frowned and lost my temper.

"IT IS NOT!" I yelled. I could see Scourge's eyes widen.

"Oh my," Scourge said to himself. "The hormones…"

Scar giggled.

"IT IS NOT, IT IS CLEARLY MORTAL. AND BESIDES, IT'S… NOT… YOUR… CHILD!"

That seemed to shut him up, but he got mad, again as usual.

"And if you do die, what was the point? Was it me loving you, or you loving him? And I'm not sticking around to see you die."

He left the house in rage. I was so mad at myself and him. Scar and Scourge came running in the room with me.

"Wow," Scar said. "You scared him off. And that was a good thing. He seems to have a tempter."

"That is why we aren't together anymore."

After my quote, I looked at Scourge, who was surprised by my attitude. I felt bad.

"Sorry I lost my temper…" I said.

Scourge smiled.

"It's okay. That happens. I guess you could call it, mood swings?"

I giggled. I felt better now.

"I guess so."

Then I heard the door slam so hard, the glass broke off the door.

"It's okay," Scourge said. "Besides, the glass was cracked anyway."

I kind of smiled.

"He's out, for now." I said.

"Yeah," Scourge said.

He gently kissed my forehead.

"You know Roger's not going to give up," I reminded him.

"Yah, I know." He said.

He held my hand and said, "I'll never give up, on this baby of ours."

And then, he gently hugged me. He then whispered in my ear,

"I love you,"

And then I said in his ear,

"I love you too,"

And then we kissed.

**1st month**

I really wasn't showing. I believe so. When I woke up, Scourge was there, on his bed.

"Morning." He said to me.

I sighed and yawned.

"Morning," I yawned.

"Tired?" Scourge asked.

I nodded my head yes.

"Same with me. I'm tired too." He replied.

He then kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm going downstairs. Meet me in a few."

He then ran out and ran downstairs. I sighed at myself.

_What a showoff. _I thought, that made me giggle.

Then I started humming my 2 favorite songs both by Avril Lavigne; Sk8er Boi and What the H***. After humming both of those songs, I drifted to sleep.

While I was asleep, I heard yells, arguments, and screaming. There was Scourge, running toward me, covered in gore and blood, Roger (the devil) watching him. He was begging for me to abort the baby. I quickly refused. That's when Roger came into the act.

When he started opening my stomach and I was screaming in pain, I woke from my nightmare, in fear. There was screaming, yelling, and arguments coming downstairs. My nightmare became true, I guessed. When I went downstairs, there was Scourge, Scar, Selenia, Anti-Jules, and Bella yelling at Roger.

"No she will not!" Anti-Jules said.

"Aborting the baby isn't what she wanted, you psychotic super freak moron!" Selenia and Scar said, and snickered.

"She will not give up on her." Bella said.

"What is the point of it! Its not a werewolf and it will never be!" Scourge yelled, and there was blood coming from his nose. Maybe because Roger must have punched him in the nose.

"Scourge, what's going on?" I whimpered, afraid of Roger.

"Rosy, go away, please…" Scourge whimpered.

"I will, but are you okay…? Please don't yell…" I said, quivering in fear.

"No," he quivered. "Roger punched me in the nose. I lost my braveness for now."

I felt sorry for him. I started to go upstairs, but Roger yelled,

"STAY DOWN HERE!"

"NO, I DON'T WANNA!"

I ran back in Scourge's room. I then locked the door and started singing one of my favorite songs. They were "My Immortal", "Bring Me to Life", "Going Under", "Haunted", and "My Last Breath" all by Evanescence. The songs made me pass out. And I didn't wake up for 3 hours straight.

_3 hours later…_

When I woke up, there was Scourge. He was lying on his bed. He folded his on his chest. Scourge looked like he was dead, but he was breathing. But then I realized Roger must have knocked him out unconscious. I felt sorry for him. I then put my hand on his.

"I'm sorry for you, Scourgey." I said.

I then kissed his lips. They were covered in blood too, but I didn't care. Although I was acting like a vampire, his blood kind of tasted good. But werewolves (like me) don't go crazy if they drink blood or sniff it. But of they do drink it, it increases their strength.

Scourge moved a bit. He slowly opened his eyelids.

"Rosy…Rosy-Ku, is that you?" He spat out. His voice was weird.

"Yes."

He then smiled. He tried to sit up to kiss me back, but he gasped.

I then gently pushed him back down because he was a little drowsy.

"Uh, Scourgey, love, I need you to stay down. Roger knocked you out unconscious well enough. You lost some of your strength. But don't worry; your strength will come back in a few hours."

Scourge got a little upset. Then he tried to say something, but I couldn't understand it a bit.

"Please, come down." That is what he said, hoarsely.

I nodded. I then put my head onto his. Even though he can't sit or get up, he can move his arms. He gently put them on my back and gripped my back softly. He kind of gasped, and I kind of did too.

"Roger. Wants. Aborting. Baby…" He choked out.

"He will _not_ put his hands on the baby."

He then smiled.

"I…love…you." He said to me.

I blushed. Because of his hoarse voice to me saying that made me blush.

"I love you, too." I said back.

I then went down even more just a bit. My lips were so close to his, so close. Then, we put our lips together and enjoyed this event right now.

**2nd month**

I was too tired to even think. Yes, I was 2 months pregnant, and tired. When I woke up this morning, I yawned, and so did Scourge.

"Morning." I said to him.

"Morning, beautiful." He said.

He kissed my forehead, as every morning. I thought it was cute. I then sighed. Scourge seemed that something was strange.

"What's the matter, sweety?"

"I'm afraid of Roger." I said.

He hugged me tight.

"Don't worry, he won't get you."

I got worried.

"Are you sure?" I was checking to see if he was.

"Of course." He promised.

He then kissed my forehead, again. Just then, Scourge's mom, Bella, screamed.

"Roger's coming!"

Scourge said the s word. I then went close to him and said,

"I told you he wouldn't give up…"

Scourge got a little dramatic.

"Oh, so now I'm…"

"ROSY!" Roger's shouts were obnoxious and loud.

If he were to yell so loud, the windows would break. I didn't have a choice, so I decided to see Roger.

"Scourge, stay by my side…" I said.

"Sure thing, Rosy." He said.

I then got out of bed and started going downstairs. It was scary to see Roger, standing there, at the bottom of the stairs, emotionless.

"Roger…" I gulped. "You called me…?"

His tone was scary.

"Of course I did."

"Why…?" I whimpered.

"You know why!"

I sighed. He's not going to drop it!

"Let me guess kill the baby?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"NO!" I screamed.

"Why won't you, do you even know that is a killer... DO you?"

I lost it, and went to his throat.

"Rosy…oh my god! MAKE IT STOP!" Roger spat out.

After a few minutes, I stopped choking him and ran upstairs and locked the door. And yes, I was crying, crying at myself. Scourge then ran upstairs and tried opening the door.

"Rosy, please open the door." He said.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed and crying at the same time.

"Roses, I understand you're upset, but please…" He begged.

I didn't say anything. But Scourge's started crying too.

"Please…" He cried.

"Oh, alright. Anything for you, Scourgey." I said.

I then got up, still crying, and unlocked the door. When I opened the door, Scourge hugged me tightly.

"Love, are you okay? You lost…" Scourge said, crying as well.

"Not really." I sighed and cried.

I then laid down on the bed and said,

"I'm not going to be forgiven by Roger…" I cried.

Scourge stroked my hair.

"Oh, I'm sure he will…" He comforted.

I stopped crying, but sniffled.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course, baby."

He pulled me closer to him. I then wrapped my arms around his neck. My mouth was next to his.

"Oh, Scourgey…"

"Rosy, you know I can't…"

"I meant, kiss me."

His eyes got all sparkly. He then smiled.

"Oh, okay," He agreed, "You know I love you still, even though you tried to choke Roger, but who cares!"

I giggled.

"Oh, I love it when you entertain me!"

I knew this will be better, I hope.

**3rd month**

"Hey, Scourge." I said. My voice was soft.

Scourge moved a bit in bed. He seemed so still in bed. Once I thought he was dead.

"Your stomach, it's starting to show a bit."

I blushed. I then put my hand on my stomach. Scourge did too. Yes, he was right. I did start to show.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem."

I sighed.

"Rosy, what's the matter?"

"Where's Roger?" I asked.

"Oh, we took care of him…" He started. "We duck taped his mouth shut with 16 strips of duck tape. We also duck taped his arms and legs with 16 strips too. Oh, such devils we are!"

I giggled.

"Yes, even you." I pointed at Scourge.

Scourge blushed.

"Pointing not nice!" He said in a kid tone.

That joke made me laugh and so did Scourge.

"Good times." He said.

"Yeah, and there will be more…" I stopped and climbed on Scourge. He put his hand on my stomach.

"Yah, there will be more good times, with the baby!" He exclaimed.

"Of, I love it when you're happy!" I said.

_Meanwhile with Roger (his POV)…_

I was tied up. My mouth, arms, and legs were tied up. I was like that for 5 hours now! I had no where to go except wriggle. That's when I noticed a knife.

_Perfect. _I thought. _I will pay them all, except Rosy. She didn't duck tape me, but I still want her to abort the baby, though._

I then wriggled and hopped to it. I knocked it down from the table. I somehow grabbed the knife. I cut the duct tape of my arms.

_Arms = FREE!_

I then went to the legs. I cut the duct tape of my legs.

_Legs = FREE!_

There was one left; my mouth. So easy. I pulled it off my mouth. Now, they are going to pay!

"GAHH! I WANT REVENGE!"

_Back to Rosy (her POV)…_

While we were "busy", I heard screaming.

"Huh? Wha?" I said.

"Don't worry…" Scourge said. "Probably Selenia screaming from a horror movie."

I giggled.

Then, all of a sudden, I heard the basement door open. Oh no! It was Roger!

"Revenge!" He said.

Roger found duck tape.

"EEEE HEE HEE HEE EEEEEEE!"

Everybody screamed, including us! Oh my gosh, we were never so scared in our lives!

"Oh my gosh! What are we going to do?" I said.

"ROSY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Roger's screams were starting to come upstairs. I freaked out so bad!  
"I don't know what to do, I'm sorry!" Scourge cried.

I stroked his hair. He looked terrible.

"Don't worry, I guess…" I sighed.

I hugged him tight.

"I love you," I whispered.

Scourge had fear in his eyes.

"I love you, Roses."

Then, Roger burst into the door. I almost peed! He seemed so scary!

"I… took care of your family!" He coldly said to us.

He started to walk out. I was confused.

"Wha…?"

"I don't know! Let's go downstairs!"

When we got downstairs, Selenia, Scar, Bella, and Anti-Jules had their mouths duck taped. Roger just left.

_He's so scary!_ I thought.

We ripped of their duck tape of their faces.

"Oh my, Roger got more physical," Anti-Jules said, "Scourge, there's only one choice…"

"Yes, dad?" Scourge asked.

"You have to go to your uncle's Chucky's house…"

**4th month**

Finally, we were away from Roger! We got to Scourge's uncle, Chucky's, house.

"His house is cool!" I said.

"Thanks! He's like, 32, I guess…"

I smiled.

"Cool!"

We got out of the car. Scourge then noticed my stomach.

"Your stomach is 2 or 3 in. now."

I blushed.

"Oh, thanks."

Scourge was really right! I wasn't kidding. It was 2 or 3 in. wide!

"How 'bout we go inside, beautiful?"

"Sure, Scourgey!"

He smiled. He put his hand around my back and gripped it. I gasped. He softly gripped it.

"Sorry."

We finally got to Chucky's door. When we opened the door, there was Chucky, sitting on a chair.

"Scourge…"

"Uncle Chuck!"

Chucky laughed.

"It's _Chucky_, not Chuck. I'm not Sonic's uncle you know!"

"Who cares about Sonic right now?"

I laughed, and so did Scourge and Chucky. Chucky noticed my stomach.

"Wow! You're pregnant?"

I smiled.

"Yes…"

"Congratulations, Rosy!"

I blushed. Scourge called my name.

"Hey, Rosy! Want to check out my room… it's a surprise!"

"Uh, sure!" I said.

I then ran to him.

"Heh."

We then got upstairs.

Chucky then said, "Kids!"

When I got to his bedroom, I gasped. It looked like our honeymoon's bedroom. The white bed, oh I wanted to see it again!  
Scourge was behind me.

"See, I told you you'd love it."

I smiled at him.

"I already do!"

He hugged me. I loved this night. Randomly, I yawned. Scourge had a look on his face.

"Wow, we just got here are your tired…. WOW!" He said.

I smirked at him.

"I'm tired because of the long drive Scourge!"

Scourge was surprised.

"Oh, sorry."

I smiled.

"It's okay."

We then sat on the bed. So comfy, the same way the bed was at the honeymoon.

"Did you know this is the exact bed from the honeymoon, except this one is 2x smaller?" He questioned me.

"Like I knew that." I scoffed.

"You didn't!" Scourge exclaimed.

I smiled.

"What are you smiling at, Roses?" He questioned.

"You. The ways you make me laugh." I replied.

"I make you look cute, don't I?"

"Yes."

I yawned, again.

Scourge stroked my hair.

"Rosy, love, you're tired."

"M'kay."

"You go to bed first, I'll be in bed later…"

_Later…_

I fell asleep the time. Scourge was not in bed yet. I then realized there was yelling. It got louder.

"F*** YOU, ROGER!" Scourge screamed. "F*** YOU!"

He was in an angry mood. Roger. How did he follow us?

"GIVE UP!" Roger screamed.

"NOOOOOO!"

I was shocked when Scourge stuck up BOTH of his middle fingers. He then slammed the door. He instantly went to bed, without saying a word. He was mad in his sleep.

"Scourge?"

He didn't answer. I stroked his fur.

"Oh, well, Scourge. Just to know, I still love you."

I softly turned him around, kissed him, and turned him back around. But, he didn't move.

"I still love you…" I repeated.

And then, we fell asleep.

_Next Morning…_

I woke up the next morning. Scourge was awake. Tears streamed down from his eyes.

"Scourge…?"

He didn't answer. But more tears streamed down.

"Rosy," he sniffled. "I'm s-s-orry."

He hugged me very tight.

"Why?" I asked.

"For ignoring you last night and being mean."

I felt sorry for him.

"Am I forgiven?" He sniffled.

"Yes, Scourge. Because I love you."

I stroked his fur. So soft was his fur… That made him happy.

"T-t-hank you, R-r-osy." He said, still sniffling.

_I know how this will be… _I said to myself.

**5th month**

I was still at Chucky's house. It was good. And besides, Scourge said we're going back to his mom's house the next month.

Scourge noticed my stomach one morning.

"Morning, sexy."

I blushed.

"Oh my, thank you. Morning fool."

Scourge laughed. He then looked at my stomach.

"Say your stomach is kind of big. How big is the baby?"

I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter how big it is, as long as she is beautiful."

"Yeah, I guess."

I sighed. I then put a hand on my head.

"Headache?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Do you think a nap will fix it?"

I nodded my head.

"Okay, sweety. Take a nap."

He then stroked my hair. I purred.

"I love it when you do that. Purr at me…"

I purred louder. Scourge giggled and blushed. I then passed out.

_1 hour later…_

I slowly woke up. Scourge was beside me, with a look on his face.

"Scourge?"

"Renesmee and Scott are here now."

I had a look on my face. Then I smiled.

"It's okay."  
Just then, the front door opened. My cousin, Renesmee, and my cousin-in-law, Scott, were at the door.

"Hi, Uncle Chucky!" They greeted him.

"Renesmee and Scott! It's been a while since you were here!"

"Yah, I know." Renesmee said.

"I heard Scourge and Rosy are here. Can we see them?" Scott asked.

"Sure, kid."

He led the directions to the children to see us.

A minute later, Renesmee and Scott opened the door of our room. They saw me on my bed, while I was holding Scourge's hand. I look like I was sick.

"Rosy?" Renesmee said to me.

Man, she looked so much like me!

"Yeah, Nessie?" I said.

"What happened to you?"

I sighed.

"I'm pregnant."

Scott smiled, so did Renesmee.

"Please Renesmee do not tell my mom, please?"

Renesmee looked at me as if I shot myself.

"Please?" I begged.

"Fine." Renesmee promised.

"I do too!" Scott promised, too.

Scourge comforted me as I groaned.

"Are you sick, Rosy?" Renesmee asked.

"No. I'm just so tired." I said.

Scourge giggled. I also allowed Renesmee to climb on the bed.

"Wow." She said.

Scourge dealt with Scott with their "Boy Talk", while we girls dealt with our "Girl Talk" about babies and that stuff.

When we were all done, Renesmee and Scott left and said,

"Goodbye, I'll see you later!"

We waved at the two as we watched them leave.

"So, what do you want to do?" Scourge asked.

"I really don't know…" I started.

"Because you're tired." He finished.

"It's the pregnancy. I have mood swings, cravings, nightmares, and becoming tired."

Scourge had a look on his face at the "Craving" part.

"Oh, you don't like that part?" I said, smirking.

"You stole my Twinkies!" He exclaimed. "And you ate my Ho Hos!"

I laughed at that. But yes, I did steal his Twinkies and his Ho Hos. What a "food thief" I am. Even Scourge laughed.

"That makes you so cute…" He said. "When you steal food."

He smirked.

"Hey, it's the pregnancy!" I blamed.

"No, it is you!" He joked. "You're hungry…"

"I steal food for the baby!"

Scourge blushed.

"Oh… that's why. I'm wrong. The baby is hungry. So you feed it with Twinkies and Ho Hos because she likes it." He said.

He then rubbed my belly.

"So smooth." He said that made me blush.

He then pulled me towards me. I was "lying" on him. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss.

**6th month**

Scourge and I returned to his home this morning. He said to his uncle goodbye. It took 4 hours to get home... And I fell asleep during the ride home. Before we got there, Scourge shook me to wake me up.

"What?" I moaned.

"We're here." He said.

"Oh," I said, "Sorry."

Scourge smiled.

"It's okay, really. Selenia is brattier than you when she's like this."

"Oh, okay." I said.

"Yah, I know." Scourge sighed.

We got out of the car. When we got to the door, there was Anti-Jules with an expression on his face.

"Roger came back…" He started.

"Oh, what, is it with the "kill the baby" crap? I'm not listening to that." Scourge said.

Anti-Jules rolled his eyes.

"It's not that… Roger is on our side now…"

Scourge almost passed out.

"There was a virus in him that made him act so, crazy and insane. But since he's been forgiven, he's our friend now."

I nodded.

"Let's go inside." Anti-Jules finished.

Scourge and I came inside.

Anti-Jules wanted to talk to me.

"Rosy, it seems your mother called and wants to visit you… You know it's been 6 months since you seen her." He said.

I kind of sighed.

"Sure, she can. I'll call her."

I then dialed my mom's number. It took about 10 seconds for her to pick up.

"_Hello?" _Rosalie (my mom) said.

"Hey, mom…" I sighed.

"_Rosy, oh my gosh its you! I haven't talk to you in 6 or 7 months! I also called to see if I can visit you…"_

"Sure, mom, you can." I said.

"_Is something wrong? Your voice sounds…"_

"Don't worry about that, I'm fine."

"_Oh, okay then. I'll see you in a bit. Bye." _She finished.

I shook my head.

"Bye." And then I hung up the phone.

Scourge came upstairs where I was and what I was up to.

"She's coming. I let her." I said.

"Yah, I know." He said.

Silence then happened.

"Wait, did I hear something?" He said.

I looked confused. I nodded my head no. He then got close to me and bent to the ground. Scourge then put a hand on my stomach.

"Say something else." He said.

"Like what?" I was confused.

Scourge laughed a bit.

"She likes the sound of your voice."

I was shocked.

"You can hear her?"

"In mind. I should I have told you I possess telepathy…"

Scourge got a little closer.

"I thought she was like me, but she's not. She's like you…"

I got happy and I think I scoffed.

"Good and pure; she's happy." He finished.

"Oh my gosh. Of course you're happy, how can you not be? I love you so much."

Silence then filled this room.

"What is she 'saying' now?"

"She loves you too, Rosy." He said.

I cried, and so did Scourge.

"Oh my gosh." I sniffled.

At the time Scourge kissed my stomach, my mom and Rosette (my annoying sister) came through the door. Rose was at home, with dad.

"Good, at least Rose isn't here…" I said.

Scourge got a blanket and said,

"Want to do the way you greeted Roger with you belly?"

I nodded my head yes. He then covered my stomach with the blanket. Just in time to because they were upstairs already.

"Rosy!" Rosalie and Rosette exclaimed.

They walked over to me.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Rosalie said.

"You look terrible." Rosette said.

"Yah, I know. I heard it before." I said.

I then looked at Scourge and then back at Mom and Rosette. I sighed then.

"Mom, Rosette, I need to show you something…" I started. "Scourge do you want to help me up?"

Scourge then took away the blanket, revealing my pregnant belly. Now it kind of looked like 9 months, but I wasn't sure. I then pulled down my shirt because it was up a bit.

Suddenly, I gasped when she kicked for the first time. Scourge then got shocked.

"Rosy, are you okay?"

"Yah, I'm fine it's just you-know-who kicking."

Scourge knew exactly what I meant, but not my mom and sister.

_Wow. Mom and Rosette don't know what I meant!_

"Oh, I know what you mean." He said, grinning.

I smiled at him.

"What is going on?" Mom said.

"Oh, nothing…" I snickered.

**7th month**

Oh, wow. I'm almost near giving birth. And also, my stomach was bigger now. Scourge's perverted side starting showing this month. And also, he noticed my chest got bigger and started producing milk for the young one.

"Your chest is bigger than it was…" Scourge said, blushing and nervous, one morning on the couch.

"Heh thanks." I said.

I didn't realize Scourge was leaning closer to me, and that made me blush. When he got close enough, he kissed me. I gasped a bit. Scourge kind of did too.

When Scourge kissed me, he almost felt like nothing bad was around him, like nothing sinister or evil was anywhere to be known. It was like kissing an angel of heaven when he kissed me.  
When I kissed Scourge, I felt as if I kissed lips with the purest presence on Moebius. Scourge was everything good to me. I felt sparks of lust when I met lips with him.

I then stopped suddenly.

"What's the matter, Roses?" He asked me.

"It seems like the baby is a kicker." I sighed.

"Eh? Let me feel."

He then put his hand on my stomach. He then felt the kick. I smiled, so did Scourge.

"Wow." He said. "Certainly a kicker. I was kind of like that."

I looked at him.

"Really?"

"I always had tough kicks. And still do."

"Looks like she possessed that." I said.

Scourge laughed.

"He he." He said.

"Not to mention you possess telepathy!" I said.

Scourge sighed.

"And I do possess telepathy, except that I can only hear werewolves, nobody else."

Scourge looked down. He then laid his head in my lap.

"Oh." He sighed.

I stroked his fur.

"Ya." I said. "I know how that feels that I can't 'hear' you."

He then hugged my stomach.

"We haven't decided the name the baby…" He said.

I totally forgot all about that.

"Oh, yah."

"So, what is the girl's name?" He asked.

"I was thinking of Rosie." I replied. "R-O-S-I-E."

"Sounds cute." He said. "But what if it IS a boy…"

"Scourge, you know I can't produce boys…" I tried to say.

"Even IF it IS, what would you name it?" He interrupted.

"Scourge." I said. "Scourge and his middle name Maurice. So, Scourge Jr."

Scourge chuckled.

"Oh, Rosy, I love it when you do that! You want me a senior." Scourge said.

Scourge then hugged me.

"I hope this baby will be cute." I said cute very quiet.  
"Rosy, I'm sure it will..." Scourge said with a warm smile.

**8th month**

I was now 8 months. My stomach almost looked 9 monthish. But still, it kind of doesn't look like it. Scourge wasn't there, on his bed. But I really didn't care right now.

I got downstairs to eat breakfast. When I was done, Scourge came bursting through the door, all happy.

"GUESS WHAT ROSY?"

I moaned.

"What, Scourge?"

"WE GOT OUR OWN HOUSE!"

I got all excited.

"We do?" I said.

"YES." He said.

"Oh, Scourge I love you!" I said. And then we kissed, like every morning.

He finally calmed down.

"So, do you want to go see it, and live there?"

"Yes and Yes." I said.

We finally got to our own house. The outside of the house was so beautiful.

"Scourge, you picked out a beautiful house." I said.

"Thanks." He said. "Dad and I bought it."

"Tell your dad I love it." I yelped.

"Sure I will." He said.

We walked into the house. Man, they picked out a good house.

I swear I heard noises. They were coming in the front.

"Want to go in the front room?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

I then walked into the front room. I saw my mom and Bella, my mother-in-law, on the couch. They were talking.

"Rosy!" They exclaimed.

I waved and said "Hello."

Scourge was in the kitchen.

"Go do your girl talk with my mom and yours." He said. "I'll be in here, listening…"

"HEY!" All of the girls (even me) said.

"I was just joking. Dad, Robert, and I will have a Boy Talk."

I sighed. Scourge can get like this at times.

"Well, have fun…" I said. "…With your 'bad boy' talk."

Scourge rolled his eyes.

"Sure I will!" He said.

I giggled.

"So, Rosy, what have you decided to name the baby?" Bella asked me.

"Rosie or Scourge Jr." I replied.

"Cute names!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." Bella said.

I turned my head and say the "bad boys" were having their conversation. I then turned my head back.

"Is it even a boy or girl?" Mom asked me.

"I'm thinking it's a girl." I replied back.

"Cute." She said.

"Thanks." I said, softly.

"One more question, how did you get pregnant?" Bella and mom asked me.

Scourge looked at me and I shivered.

I gritted my teeth.

"Uh, I got pregnant when we…" I started. "…Made love twice."

I then put my hands behind my back and fake smiled. I then looked at Scourge, who did the same thing I did when the boys asked the question "How did you knock her up?"

"Help me." He mouthed.

"Same with me." I mouthed back.

Bella and Mom sighed.

"We probably shouldn't ask that question if she has another one…" They promised.

"More better." Scourge and I said at the same time.

**9****th**** month**

Wow, its 9 months! I'm so close to giving birth, and nervous.

"Rosy, for the last time, you're always nervous!" Scourge says.

I sighed.

"Very funny!" I snickered.

Scourge then said,

"Your family decided to go bowling and…"

He was quiet there.  
"…Invited you to go."

I was silent for a moment.

Then, I sighed. I couldn't keep the secret from the other part of my family any longer.

"Scourge," I said, "I do want to go."

Scourge looked at my wonky.

"Why?"

"It's because I don't want to go up to the rest of the family and say their aunts and uncles."

Scourge was silent for a while.

"Well?" I got a little impatient.

"Fine." He said. "You are right."

I then looked at Scourge. I had to tell him about one of my 6 boy cousins, Rowan about bowling.

"You know one of the 6 boy cousins, Rowan?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Scourge said.

"Well, he can SWING the bowling ball. And it could hit the crouch or somewhere serious." I said, just worried.

"I'll be careful." He said. "Now, how 'bout you get dressed, Missy?"

"Fine I will." I said, kind of defeated.

So I went into the room. I got a grey dress and tights (because my 6 cousins are "perverted perverts") and put them on. I then walked out the door.

"I'm not dressing like you do!" I blurted out before Scourge said something.

"Really?" He said. "You're going to go like that?"

I stared at him.

"It's not like we're going to a funeral!" I said.

"Yeah, you are right." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"Should we go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

So we got into the car. Scourge stared at me in a strange way. I don't know why he is staring at me like that.

"Scourge?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Scourge was silent for a moment.

"It's because you're so beautiful. No wait, sexy." He said, smirking at the word "sexy".

I blushed.

"Sexy Dude." I mouthed.

"What was that?" He said wrapping him arms around my stomach.

"I called you 'Sexy Dude'." I said, blushing.

He softly gripped my stomach. I moaned softly and I blushed.

"Scourge…" I tried to say.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too," I said, "And should be going to the bowling place?"

Scourge then stopped.

"Yeah your right. We shouldn't be intimate right now."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I remember that moment.

We got to the Bowling Alley a few minutes later. My 41 year old mom Rosalie, My 45 year old dad Robert, my 3 year old sister Rose, my 15 year old sister Rosette, and my 6 cousins Rowan, Relax, Raziel, Rail, Rank, and Rooky (yes, they have weird names, but not Rowan).

They greeted me when Scourge and I got out the car.

"Sup, cousin." Rowan said.

He hugged me. Then he stared at my pregnant belly. So big it was.

"Oh my gosh! Are you preggers?" Rowan asked.

We all laughed.

"Yes." I said.

I shook my head "yes" after I said that.

"Hey, how about we go bowling?" My mom suggested.

Everybody buzzed yes. We all walked inside.

When I sat down on a chair, I felt something go down my vagina. I "pushed" it back up with my hand.

"What are you doing?" Scourge asked.

"Oh nothing really, Scourge. MYOB. Girl business. That's what!" I said.

Scourge shook his head, muttering words and blushing like crazy.

"Girl business. What's that, like a code for something?" He asked.

"Scourge, don't worry about that, please?"

"You're so lucky. It's my turn to bowl. Wow, it only took like 3 minutes for them all to bowl. Why?" Scourge asked.

"They are amazing bowlers. So, it takes so quick for them to bowl. I'm not kidding."  
"C'mon Scourge! It's your turn!" Rooky yelped.

"I got to bowl. Love ya." He kissed my forehead.

He bowled. A strike. Damn.

I shook my head. My husband but hey you got to love him.

Oh no. It was Rowan's turn to bowl and he was getting his ball. Scourge was near him. I thought he promised he would be careful, but I'm starting to have 2nd thoughts.

"Scourge, be careful." I said, chewing my nails.

"Don't worry. I'm okay!" He did thumbs up.

Then Rowan's bowling ball swung. Oh my gosh. It hit Scourge's crouch. That was the end.

"!" He shouted.

He fell to ground, putting his hands by his crouch, gritting his teeth. Oh I'm going to so KILL Rowan.

White stuff was coming from his crouch.

"I'm taking you home, Scourge!" I cried, tears coming down my face.

We got home about 19 minutes later. Scourge was worse than ever.

When we got in the house, I immediately put him on our bed. I told him,

"Don't worry. I'm sorry to say this but, you're going to have to wear this."

I held up a diaper.

"NO EFFING WAY!"

_ Hours later…_

It is 9:00 P.M. It was also really sad to see Scourge like this. Wearing that diaper, it made him look like he's 2 or something.

When he pouts, it always makes me giggle. And I had to check that diaper every 30 minutes when I got home.

He took it off and threw it in the trash. And I knew he felt better because we got home HOURS ago. And also, my mom and Bella are here.

"Scourge?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you tired?" I said.

Scourge yawned.

"Yeah, I guess. Are you?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I'll join you later. I'm not even tired at all." I said.

Scourge got in bed. I followed him.

"Don't worry. I'll be in bed soon." I told him.

"Okay." He said, falling asleep instantly.

I kissed his forehead and went out the door.

** FINALLY it's done. Sorry if I kept you waiting. I'm now getting busy…**

** Anyway, please review!**


	4. Labor and Birth

Rosy walked into the kitchen. Scourge was already asleep, but not her mom and his mom. Besides, she wanted to clean the dishes because something inside her made her do it.

She finished washing them. But then, she realized that there was a knife not even washed. When she picked up the knife, she accidently dropped it.

"Dang it." She said.

She bent over to pick it up, but out of the blue, she bent back way too far. It was WAY, WAY too far. She froze, moaning.

"Uh uh uh!" She cried. "HE-LP!"

"Rosy?" Her mom, Rosalie, asked.

Rosalie turned her head and saw Rosy. She immediately knew what she was going through. Rosy was in labor.

Rosalie ran to Rosy, who was dropping. Luckily, Rosalie caught Rosy before she fell. Bella helped Rosy to the couch.

"Rosy, what's the matter?" Rosalie asked.

She only panted.

** Scourge's POV (and onwards)**

I was sleeping. Now I started to wake up. I instantly woke up when I heard an eerie scream that scared the day lights out of me.

"SHUT UP, MR. BUCKO!" I yelled out the window, thinking it was him.

"IT WASN'T ME, SONNY!" He yelled back.

I heard the scream again.

"IT WAS PROBABLY YOUR ROSY!" Mr. Bucko shouted.

"IT IS, I THINK. SORRY I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU!" I shouted back.

"IT'S OKAY SCOURGE!"

"Shut up, Scourge and you! We're trying to sleep, thank you!" His wife, Mrs. Bucko complained.

I shot out of bed. I opened the door. I found my mother, my mother-in-law, and Rosy. Rosy was the one who was screaming.

She was in labor, I realized. She had clutched her hands to her stomach. And she was panting really loud.

"Rosy?" I asked.

She panted even harder.

"What, Scourge?" She asked, but I couldn't understand her when she was panting.

"We're going to the hospital. I knew this was going to happen. I'm going to call my dad to pick us up." I said.

Rosy nodded.

I called my dad.

"Hello Scourge?" Dad said.

"Dad, Rosy is in labor! Drive us to the nearest hospital and _FAST_, dammit!"

"Okay, son." He said, hanging up.

I ran up to Rosy, who was in labor.

"Rosy, everything is going to be okay."

Then, Rosy grabbed me. She seemed so scary.

"I hope so."

When she let go, I gasped for air. Man, she has a hard grip. In a blink of an eye, my dad was here.

"He's here." My mom said.

I picked up Rosy and carried her, bridal style. She clutched on to me, whimpering and panting at the same time. I kissed her forehead. I was thinking its going to end, and it will.

I placed Rosy in the backseat. And I went in the backseat to with her, just in case.

"Step on it!" Bella told Anti-Jules.

"Okay." He said.

And then we drove off. Rosy felt a little better. I didn't realize she bent her back WAY too far.

"Rosy are you okay?" I asked.

Rosy shook her head.

Then, all of a sudden, she said,

"Oh no. My water broke!"

And then, water spilled all over the backseat. Water got on my legs. And I swear, I can see its head.

"DAD!" I shouted.

"WHAT?" Dad shouted, annoyed.

"STEP ON IT! OH JEEZ, SHE'S LEAKING!" I cried.

"She is?" Dad said, calming down for once, jeez!

"Yes!" I cried.

X

Finally, we got there! Rosy was still in labor. And the baby's head was out, but not the body. Rosy was feeling a little numb, and a little in pain.

"Rosy, you have got to push!" I said, walking over to the end of the bed.

Rosy did what she was told to do. After some many pushes later, and when Rosy made one big final push, it came out. SHE came out.

Rosy sighed in relief. I had never seen Rosy like this. I had our child in our hands.

The baby started crying. I kind of shushed her a bit.

"It's Rosie." I said, tears coming down my face.

I am now a daddy when Rosie came to the world. Rosy smiled at her child, Rosie.

"She's so beautiful." Rosy said. "Please hand her to me, Scourgey."

I did what I was told to do. Rosy held Rosie for the first time in her life.

"I love you, Rosie, more than my life." She said, holding Rosie in her hands.

"And let's not forget your dad loves you too, Rosie." She finished, looking at me.

I smiled while I was crying.


	5. The day with Rosie

5 days later, Rosy and I went home. And right now, we're driving home, with our child Rosie. We had to stay an extra 2 days because Rosy's spine broke a bit. She's feeling fine though right now, I think.

Dang it! I forgot to tell what Rosie looks like because I was in awe when I first saw her come to the world.

She has the fur color of me. Rosie has my ice blue eyes. She has her mother's tuft of hair on her forehead. She looks like Rosy, but when she's asleep, she looks like me.

While riding home, Rosie cooed.

"Hey, Rosie." I said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Rosy giggled, a bit.

"Rosy!" I said, "Are you giggling at your own child?"

Rosy AND Rosie giggled. I giggled when Rosie giggled. I smiled after that.

"We're almost home, girls." I said.

I shook my head in embarrassment when I said "girls". I also blushed.

"Ah, does Scourgey-Wurgey feel embarrassed?" Rosy said, teasing me. "I bet he does."

I almost hit the wheel with my head, and if I did that, I would be blowing the horn. Guess how crazy that is!

FINALLY, we made it to our house (A/N: I'm using my aunt's house in Indiana for this portrayal in "Knocked Up"). And I have a surprise for Rosy in our front room, but I didn't tell her!  
When we got out of the car, I picked up Rosy, who was holding that "seat thing" that had Rosie in it. Rosy squealed.

"Scourge, is this necessary?" She said.

"Yep," I said, "Because I like doing this!"

When we got near the "garage area" (A/N: When I walk through my aunt's door, it's near the other door that REALLY leads you inside), I put Rosy down and pinned her to the door.

"Scourge, act normal near Rosie! You're a daddy!" she squealed.

I shook my head.

"Rosy, she's too young to figure out what's going on!" I said.

I then started to cup her butt. Man, it was so soft. She moaned a bit, wrapping her arms around my neck. I then cupped her breast. She moaned a little bit louder.

"Scourge," she said, "I think we should stop."

I then stopped. Man, I want to have another child with her, but I'm not telling her until this day is over and when we're ready to go to bed.

I opened the door for her.

"Ladies first." I said, slapping her butt.

"Scourge!" she said, annoyed by my "pervy-ness".

"Sorry. I just love you so much." I replied back.

"I do to, Scourgey." She said.

We walked until Rosy stopped in the kitchen.

"What is the matter, babe?" I asked.

"My spine hurts a bit." She said, upset.

"Oh, I felt sorry for you when you broke it." I said, unhappy either.

I rubbed her back. She moaned softly. I kissed her back and she moaned very soft.

"I got a surprise in the front." I said, hearing the partiers' cries and squeals.

I took Rosy's hand and walked in the front.

"SURPRISE ROSY!" Everybody I invited said.

Rosy blushed. She punched my arm.

"Scourge, you set this up?" She asked.

"When you asleep at the hospital and…"

I was cut off when Rosy kissed me, but before she put down Rosie. It was so passionate. And everybody was watching, making me blush. For the first time, she put her tongue in my mouth, and that's when I knew we were doing the French kiss. I put my hands behind her back and pulled her closer to me, making her moan in my mouth.

Everybody started singing, "OOOOOOOHHHHH. Rosy and Scourge sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, and then comes marriage…"

I was so going to kill her relatives who said that AND that they watched us. Perverts. Rosy stopped suddenly. I realized that it was her back since she bent so far back that made her spine break.

"Roses, you okay?" I asked, worried.

She sighed.

"With this back hurting me? I dunno know…" she said.

"I think you should lie down on the bed, with Rosie." I said, carrying Rosy to our room.

I put her on the bed. I put Rosie in that miniature white "crib-bed" thing. Rosie cooed and I cooed back, making her laugh. I then climbed on the bed where Rosy was and kissed her forehead.

"You sure it's fine without me?" she asked.

I sighed.

"It really isn't fun… without you." I said.

"Oh, Scourgey…" She said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh, Rosy…" I said, sad because she is resting from her back.

I kissed her, again. I moaned softly in her mouth.

"I got to go party with your relatives and mine I invited." I said, unhappy.

She scratched my head.

"Okay, Scourgey. Don't get drunk or any of that!"

I laughed, but still.

"I won't." I said, before kissing her lips again.

_Hours later…_

I don't know how long I was passed out. When I woke up, everybody was gone.

"Wha?" I said, but surprisingly, I'm not drunk. Just tired.

I heard our bedroom door open and walked out Rosy with Rosie in her hands.

"Aww, Scourgey is tired." She said, making me blush.

Rosie laughed. I smiled.

"Come here you, girly girls." I said.

Rosy giggled, blushing, and Rosie laughed. But they came over. Rosy put Rosie on my chest. I hugged her gently, making her coo and trying to touch my check. I leaned my face at her, and Rosie touched my check. SO CUTE!

Rosy got to my side, kissing my check. Man, I am such a lucky dude! I blushed and smiled very romantically.

"Rosy, you're making me feel nervous!" I said.

Rosy looked at me straight in each other's eyes. Her green eyes always made me smile. She leaned closer, but not close enough to squish Rosie.

"I love you Scourge." She said, putting her head onto mine.

"I love you too, Rosy, with all my heart." I said, putting Rosie in that "white-bed crib" thing, and pulling Rosy close to me.

Rosy started to kiss me, and I was running my hands up and down her shirt, making her moan in my mouth. Although I was being a bit disgusting, I put a hand up her shirt and touched her boob.

She moaned, pulling her head away from me.

"Whoops." I said, thinking of a lame excuse.

"No, it's not your fault. Damn spine!" She said.

I sighed in relief. I thought I was in trouble.

"Oh okay." I said.

She got closer to me, way to close. I closed my eyes, and she did. I kissed her on the lips for a long time. I then realized I was making out with her. But, after 5 minutes, we passed out.

_Later…_

I don't know how long we slept, but when I woke up, it was night. Rosy was asleep on my chest, having her arms wrapped around my body. Rosie was asleep too.

Rosy started to wake up.

"Scourge," She said, "How long have we've been sleeping?"

I sighed.

"We've been asleep for a long time, Rosy-Ku." I said. "And it's time for bed, all of us."

She yawned. Rosy started to rub her head. She walked over to Rosie and picked her up. Rosie was still asleep. Rosy changed Rosie in her pajamas.

Rosy shut the door to change in her pajamas. I then got up, walking to our bedroom. I opened it and saw Rosy, half-naked, putting Rosie to sleep. Rosy turned around and saw me.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay, really." She said, grabbing a purple night gown from the closet.

I took off my jacket and hung it on the hanger on our door. I took off my shoes and placed them near the bed. I then jumped into bed, tired.

Rosy got in, tired too. I kissed her forehead, and I was ready to ask her the question I wanted to ask all day.

"Hey, Rosy…" I said, sleepy.

She moaned.

"What Scourge?" she replied back.

"I want to ask you something…" I said, but drifted off there.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to have another child with me?" I finished.


End file.
